


a pirate's life for me

by Medie



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, International Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been a while since Serenity had seen a proper mutiny and they were always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

> written for IBARW for [](http://debc.livejournal.com/profile)[**debc**](http://debc.livejournal.com/) reposted for international talk like a pirate day. Because, yeah, my arrrrrr is pathetic.

"Husband?" Resisting the urge to fold her arms, Zoe looked at Wash with an expression that was, she hoped, neutral. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mal look skyward and heard the snicker he was trying to suppress.

She silently contemplated spacing him. It'd been awhile since Serenity had seen a proper mutiny and they were always fun. She needed to remember that when they were actually in space again.

"Yes, oh bastion of gorgeousness that I am blessed above all men to call wife?" Wash pushed the dreads back from his face and smiled lopsidedly at her.

Zoe let out a little chuckle, "What are you doing?"

He straightened up, trying for dignified, and waved a bejeweled hand. "Isn't it obvious?"

Zoe swallowed her first response and sent a warning look Mal's way to discourage his. He looked back, as innocent as a newborn babe. If that babe was, of course, a hardened criminal type. "No," she said.

Wash looked insulted as he gestured at his open shirt, tight pants, and the dreadlocks topped by a hat. "You can't tell by the clothes?"

Through masterful effort, she kept a straight face. "They seem less colourful than usual. Are you all right, husband?"

"Fine," Wash said. "Fine, fine, a thousand times so." He waved them off. "Excuse me, everyone, I do believe I need to go keep us from smashing into something, dying in a rather spectacular explosion, and, thus, dinging the paint job."

"We're not on the 'ship," Mal said, apparently happy to point out the obvious.

"Exactly!" Wash called back. "Imagine how much more horror inducing it'll be to watch."

"Zoe?"

She looked over at Mal. "Yes, sir?"

"You have any idea what the rutting hell has gotten into that husband of yours?" Mal paused then added, "Well, other than him being Wash, of course."

Zoe smiled serenely. "He discovered a pirate in the family," she said, recalling Wash's glee on the subject. "Back on Earth-That-Was in some place called the Caribbean." She turned away, leaving the dumbfounded Mal in her wake, "Personally, Captain, I think it's cute."

"Oh, well, just see that you do," Mal said.

With a smirk, Zoe followed her husband back to the ship. She had a pirate to molest.


End file.
